


He's My Son!

by BSBLover2538



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 16:46:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16268294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSBLover2538/pseuds/BSBLover2538
Summary: Kevin Richardson had brought his daughter to the park for some playtime. He left the park with a lot more than he went there with.WARNING: This story contains references to and signs of child abuse. If this isn't for you, just give this work a pass, I completely understand.





	He's My Son!

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This story contains references to and signs of child abuse. If this isn't for you, just give this work a pass, I completely understand. 
> 
> Once again, I circle back around to a Kevin fanfiction. I love writing him so much and adore his and Kristin's relationship. This one came out of the blue, and I really enjoyed writing it. Some liberties were taken, so the story isn't factually accurate, but I hope you will all forgive me. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Boys, and all rights go to them and their management.

Oliver Newberry was lost. He had gone to the park with his mommy, and went to play on the swings, having fun with a new friend he had made. He was only four years old, but mommy always told him that he was a big boy, and could play by himself. Oliver was getting hungry so he went to find his mommy. After looking everywhere, he went to a kind looking man with a baby and told him that he couldn’t find his mommy, and if the man could help him find her. As he looked up at the man, the man’s face changed to complete surprise, and Oliver suddenly felt very shy, and started to try to run off. The man caught him, and asked him his name. Oliver told the man his name, and the man told him that he would try to help him find his mommy, and introduced him to his daughter Aubree. The man went off with his cell phone, and all of a sudden Oliver heard the man yelling in his phone, and a few minutes later the man came back and told Oliver that his mommy told him that Oliver could go home with him and Aubree. 

Kevin Richardson had decided to take his one-year old daughter Aubree to the park to have some fun in the grass. He had been there for about 20 minutes, and Aubree was happily playing with some toys on a big blanket. All of a sudden, a little boy came up to the blanket and asked Kevin if he could help him find his mother. The little boy looked up at Kevin, and Kevin was shocked. The little boy was a carbon copy of him. Dark brown hair, green eyes, and the little boy had his mouth and nose shape. He also knew who the little boy’s mother was, based on the boy’s skin tone. Kevin saw that the little boy was getting shy, and ready to run away. Kevin leapt up and caught the little boy, and asked his name. The boy said his name was Oliver. Kevin told him that he would help him find his mom, and introduced him to Aubree. He left the two of them to play on the blanket, and grabbed his cell phone. He moved away enough to make his phone call, but still in view of both children. He dialed the one number he hadn’t ever forgotten, and never thought he would ever dial again. 

The number was his former girlfriend, Lisa, who he had broken up with four years prior, due to her getting into drugs and alcohol. He had an unsettled feeling in his stomach as the phone rang.  The phone picked up after two rings, and a voice Kevin had never heard come from Lisa asked who this was. Kevin replied that it was him, and that he had her son asking where she was. Lisa told Kevin that she had left Oliver there when she realized that Kevin was there, and hoped that Oliver would find him. Lisa explained that she had grown tired of raising Oliver, and didn’t want to be a mother anymore. Kevin couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He started yelling at her that she had a responsibility to her son. Lisa bluntly told him that Oliver was his problem now, and hung up the phone. Kevin groaned in frustration, and went back over to the blanket. He told Oliver that his mom said that he could go back home with him and Aubree. He asked Oliver if he could pick him up after he had gotten Aubree back in her stroller, and the blanket and toys cleaned up. Oliver raised his arms, and after picking him up, Kevin realized that the little boy was entirely too light for a four-year old. Luckily, Kevin often watched his friend, Nick’s, son who was the same age as Oliver, so Kevin had an extra car seat in his car. As he got Oliver settled into the seat, he saw something odd when Oliver’s shirt got pulled up a little bit. He leaned Oliver forward, and lifted the back of his shirt. To Kevin’s horror, Oliver’s back had several bruises and cuts, in various stages of healing. He leaned Oliver back in the seat and asked him what had happened to his back. Oliver got a frightened look on his face, and told him that sometimes his mommy got angry with him when Oliver was bad. Kevin was beyond angry. He quickly told Oliver it was okay, and they would be going to visit his friend who would help them out. 

Kevin got Aubree settled in her car seat, and quickly closed the back door to the car. The air was on in the car, and both kids were safe, so he walked a little way away, and called Brian. His cousin was a pediatrician in the next town, and was an expert in dealing with abused children. Brian picked up on the second ring, and listened as Kevin told him what had happened and what he had discovered. Brian told his cousin to bring Oliver in, and he’d check him over. Brian advised Kevin to call Child Services, and a lawyer. Luckily Nick was a lawyer specializing in family law, so Kevin had that covered. He called Child Services, who promised to send out someone within the hour. The person would meet them at Brian’s office. Kevin called his wife, Kristin, and explained the bare minimum, and asked her to meet him at Brian’s office, so that he could explain the entire situation. Kristin, worried about the little boy, agreed. Kevin did not tell her that there was a strong possibility that Oliver was his son. He did not feel that was something that should be said over the phone. He made his way over to Brian’s office, getting there a half hour later. As the three of them walked into the building, Kevin steeled himself for a long afternoon. 

Kevin walked into the office as Brian was walking out of the back area. Brian took one look at Oliver, and realized that Kevin wasn’t lying, that Oliver really looked like a mini version of Kevin, just in a darker skin tone. He sent a look towards Kevin, who nodded. Brian bent down and introduced himself to Oliver, who hid behind Kevin’s leg. Kevin bent down and told Oliver that Brian was his cousin, and was a very good friend to have. Oliver poked his head out and looked at Brian, who smiled at him. Oliver scooted out, and shook Brian’s hand. Brian asked if Oliver wanted to play with some toys, and the little boy agreed. The four of them went into the exam office, and Aubree and Oliver played with the toys while Brian and Kevin waited for Kristin and the Social Services rep to come. Brian would wait to start the exam until the Social Services rep came, so that the abuse could be documented. Kevin was not letting Lisa get away with abusing his son. He shuddered to think about what Oliver had gone through. Brian, just by observing, knew that Oliver had at the very least been starved, suffered physical, and possibly mental and emotional abuse, and was very fearful of new people. He noted this to Kevin, who had come to the same conclusion, and Brian told Kevin to go after Lisa with everything they had. Kevin fully intended to do everything he could for his son. The door to the office opened, and Kevin looked up to see his wife coming through the door. Kristin took one look at Oliver, and pulled Kevin out of the office. 

Kristin was feeling a myriad of emotions as she pulled her husband out of the exam room, and dragged him to a deserted one across the hall. She knew that Brian was more than capable of watching her daughter, and apparently Kevin’s son as well. Kristin looked at Kevin and waited for him to start his explanation as to why there was a little boy that looked like a carbon copy of him playing with their daughter. Kevin told Kristin all about Lisa, and his relationship with her up until the point of him breaking up with her due to her drug issues. He told Kristin that he hadn’t heard from her up until that day, when he called Lisa to tell her about Oliver wanting to find her. He explained what happened at the park, and what he had discovered on Oliver. He swore to Kristin that he knew nothing about Oliver, or he would have stepped up long before this. Kristin believed Kevin, because she knew that Kevin would have never hid a child from her, or not taken responsibility for a child that he knew was his. Her heart broke as Kevin was explaining about the bruises and abrasions that he found on Oliver, and her mother bear instincts came out in full force. Kevin and Kristin shared a loving hug and kiss, and went back to the exam room with their daughter, and soon to be son.

 As Kristin entered for a second time, Oliver hid behind Brian. Kevin bent down and explained to Oliver that the lady was his wife and her name was Kristin. Oliver peeked out, and watched as Aubree went to her mother, and Kristin gave her a hug and a kiss. Oliver realized that his mommy had never done that for him, and he slowly went to Kristin, and opened his arms. Kristin, Kevin, and Brian were shocked. Kristin slowly put her arms around him, and Oliver melted into her arms. He told Kristin that his mommy had never done that to him, and that it felt really nice. Kristin looked up at Kevin, and both had fire in their eyes at Oliver’s innocent statement. One look at Brian, and Kevin saw the same fire mirrored in his eyes. The door was opened again, and a nurse told Brian that a representative from Social Services was there. Brian told her to bring the person back, and went to get more chairs for the room. Kevin and Kristin waited with their daughter and Oliver, and Kevin prepared to tell another person about what had happened to his son. 

The representative came in, and introduced herself as Jane. She was a mid-forties woman with blond hair, and blue eyes. The others in the room introduced themselves, and Kevin began his story. Jane wrote notes down as Kevin was speaking, and asked questions about Lisa and his relationship with her. Jane looked at Oliver, and noticed the same things that Brian had, and noted them down as well. After Kevin finished explaining the entire situation, Jane told Kevin that he had done the right thing in calling them, and taking Oliver immediately to a doctor. Jane explained that she would have to be present as Brian did his exam, and would be contacting the local police as well, so charges could be filed against Lisa. Kevin had figured this would happen, and asked if he and Kristin could be present as well. Unfortunately, due to the legal processes, only Brian, Jane, and a nurse could be present during the exam. Kevin was saddened by this, but had also expected it. He turned to Oliver and told him that he and Kristin had to go out to the waiting room for a bit, but he would be with Brian and the nice lady and nurse. Oliver was scared, Kevin had been so nice, and now was leaving him. Oliver cried that he didn’t want him to leave, and Kevin bent down and explained that he would never leave Oliver, and that he would be back in a few minutes. Oliver, deciding to be brave for his new friend, nodded his head. Kevin, Kristin, and Aubree went out to the waiting room, both adults dreading what Brian would find during his exam.

Brian lifted Oliver onto the exam table, and began asking him simple questions, both women staying silent and listening to Oliver’s answers. As Brian took off Oliver’s shirt, so the bruises and abrasions could be photographed, he asked Oliver all about his favorite things to do, and things in that vein so that Oliver wouldn’t be scared. As the nurse took photos, Jane was making more notes about the abuse. Brian began asking about Oliver’s life with his mommy, and what they did together. Oliver revealed that his mother had had many men come over to stay the night, and that he often found his mommy asleep, so he would watch tv a lot. He didn’t often eat, only when Lisa had the money to afford food. Lisa often took Oliver to the park, looking for Kevin, since she had seen him there before with his daughter. Due to the physical abuse, Brian had to painfully ask if Lisa or one of her boyfriends had ever touched Oliver. Oliver revealed that he only got pinched, hit, and sometimes his mother would spank him really hard if he wouldn’t stop crying. She would also yell at him a lot, calling him names and telling him that she didn’t want him. Brian and Jane were relieved that no signs of sexual abuse were present. Oliver had been physically, mentally and emotionally abused. He lacked affection, and craved it badly. He got scared very easily, and had a hard time in new situations. Jane knew that Lisa would lose custody of her son, probably permanently. She finished her preliminary report, and asked for Kevin and Kristin to come back in. 

Kevin rushed back into the room when Brian called for him. He scooped up Oliver, and Oliver sank into his touch. As he held Oliver, he sent a look to Brian, who shook his head at him. Kevin was extremely relieved. The one form of abuse he was most scared about, wasn’t an issue. After distracting Oliver and Aubree with toys, Brian and Jane revealed the results of Oliver’s exam. Kevin and Kristin were devastated. They knew it would take years for Oliver to come to terms with all of this. Kevin asked Jane what the next step was. Jane told Kevin he needed to take a DNA test to prove paternity, and Oliver would have to go to a foster home until paternity was proven. Kevin immediately called Nick, who was a registered foster parent, along with being a lawyer, and asked him if he was willing to take in a little boy temporarily. He knew that Nick’s husband AJ had been in the foster system himself, and they had adopted their son Howie from the system two years ago. Howie was now four and thriving with his fathers.  He put Nick on speaker, and he and Jane conversed. Jane told Kevin that Nick could take Oliver for however long it took for the DNA test to come back, but Kevin couldn’t keep in contact with Oliver until he was proven as the father. This completely devastated Kevin, who asked what the shortest amount of time the test would take. Jane told him she could have it done in 48 hours. Kevin knew he had to do this this way, so that he could legally keep Oliver. After he was proven as the father, he would get temporary custody, until Lisa’s court date, where she would be stripped of her parental rights. After that, Kevin would be granted full custody of his son, and Kristin would be able to adopt him.  

Kevin went to Oliver, and introduced him to Nick, who had remained on the phone. Nick told Oliver that he was so happy to meet him, and asked if he wanted to play with his son Howie. Oliver turned to Kevin, and Kevin told Oliver that he would have to stay with Nick for a couple of days until he could come home with Kevin. Oliver started to cry and clung to Kevin. Jane came up and told Kevin that he could go to the testing center immediately after Oliver left, and she would put a rush on his test. Her heart broke seeing Oliver’s reaction, and she wanted to get this little boy back with the man who was so very obviously his father. Kevin reluctantly handed Oliver to Jane, who told Oliver that he would see Kevin again very soon. Jane and Oliver left, with Oliver screaming and reaching for Kevin. As the door closed, Kevin hung his head and started to cry himself. Kristin, with her own tears, embraced her husband, and both cried for the little boy who had imprinted himself on their lives in such a short amount of time. Brian hugged his cousin, and asked if he wanted him to go see Nick and AJ tonight to see how Oliver was doing. All four men were friends, and had been for years. Kevin immediately said yes, and told Kristin to take Aubree with her while he went to take the DNA test. Oliver’s DNA had been taken during his exam.  Kevin, Kristin, and Aubree left Brian’s office, with Brian promising to call them later with an update on Oliver. Kevin got back in his car and drove the short distance to the center, and quickly got the test done. He made his way back home, and played with Aubree, trying to distract himself from everything. 

Later that night, Brian called and told Kevin and Kristin that Oliver was doing the best he could be, under the circumstances he was in. He had made friends with Howie, but hadn’t ate much dinner, and ran to Brian and asked where Kevin was. Brian had played with the two boys for a little while, and could see more of what had gone on in Lisa’s home while Oliver was playing. He was subconsciously mimicking what he had seen his mother do countless times. Brian told Kevin that Lisa would definitely be losing custody of Oliver. Kevin was distressed to hear about what Oliver had gone through, and that he had asked for Kevin. He prayed that the DNA test was positive, and that the results would come back the next day. After hanging up the phone, he got Aubree ready for bed, and after snuggling with his daughter for a while, he went to his own room to get ready for a restless night of sleep. After praying, he laid in bed for hours just thinking about Oliver. Eventually he fell into a light sleep, curled around Kristin. 

The next day dawned early, with Aubree crying out for her parents. As Kevin stumbled into the nursery, exhausted, he picked Aubree up and after changing her diaper, settled into the glider in her room, just soaking up the time with his daughter. He hoped that today Jane would call with the results of the DNA test. Kevin was a CEO for a major business that had global operations, and had called his office yesterday and told his secretary that he was taking a month-long vacation starting that day. Kristin worked as a CFO for a chain of banks for a major company. Both were extremely successful in their jobs, and both knew that they could take time off without explanation. Kristin resolved to taking a half day that day, and would start her vacation once Oliver was home. Kristin walked into her daughter’s nursery to see her husband and baby girl were rocking in the glider and reading stories. Kevin looked up at his wife with a gentle smile on his face. Kristin could see the pain in his eyes, and the longing to do this with their son. The three soon left Aubree’s nursery to make breakfast, and Kristin soon left for work, telling Kevin she would be home around 1 to wait with him. Kevin played with his daughter, and tried to distract himself from clutching his cell phone and willing for it to ring. A few hours later, Kristin arrived home, and went to nap with Aubree. Kevin distracted himself with making dinner, and watching sports highlights. Two and a half hours later, about 24 hours since Kevin had taken the test, Kevin heard his cell phone ring, and his heart stopped. He picked up the phone and saw Jane’s name, and with a trembling hand, answered the phone. 

Jane heard Kevin pick up the call, and greeted him and asked him how he was doing. Kevin responded that he was extremely nervous, and was hoping she was calling him with the results of the DNA test. Jane told Kevin that she was, and that she was proud to say that Kevin was the proud father of Oliver Newberry. Kevin was stunned. He had hoped so hard that Oliver was his, and to have it proven, made him ecstatic. He asked Jane what would happen next, and Jane told him that she had contacted the police, who were searching for Lisa, and that she would pick Oliver up from Nick’s in a few minutes, and bring him over to Kevin and Kristin’s. Kevin thanked her, and the two ended their conversation. Kevin was elated, and quickly shook Kristin awake. He told her that Oliver was his, and Kristin started to tear up, and asked when he was coming home. When Kevin told her that Oliver would be here in about an hour, the elation in Kevin’s expression was mirrored in his wife’s. The two of them knew that they had a bedroom for Oliver, and would wait to do any changes, until they learned more about Oliver. They not so patiently waited for Jane and Oliver to come, with Kevin quickly calling Brian and updating him on the situation. Brian was insanely happy for his cousin, and was very happy that Oliver was going to be going home to his father. 

An hour later, the doorbell rang, and Kevin all but ran to the door to answer it. He opened the front door and quickly bent down to hug his son. Oliver ran into his father’s arms and started to cry. Kevin promised Oliver that he would never leave him again, and Oliver looked at his father and smiled through his tears. He quickly noticed Kristin, and made grabby hands for her, wanting another one of her nice hugs. Kristin scooped the little boy up, and gave him a nice long hug. Jane looked at the scene with soft eyes. She was so happy to reunite this little boy with his father, stepmother, and sister. As Kristin put Oliver down, Oliver went over to Aubree and gave her a big hug, and the two sat down and started to play. Kevin and Kristin turned to Jane, who told them that Lisa had been found, and was charged with child abuse. She was being held at the county jail until her court date, which would be in a couple of weeks. Jane told the two of them that Kevin had temporary custody of his son until the court date, where it would be made permanent, and Lisa would have her rights stripped. She would never be able to have contact with Oliver until he turned eighteen, and it was his choice to see her. It would also open the option of Kristin adopting Oliver, and the couple said they would hold off on that until Oliver asked, it would be his decision. Jane told them to just get to know Oliver, and become a family. She recommended that he see a child therapist, and both Kevin and Kristin agreed that they would do that. Jane went over and said goodbye to Oliver, who shyly said bye, and continued to play with Aubree. She bid Kevin and Kristin goodbye, and left the home. Kevin and Kristin held each other as they watched their children play together. It was now time to just live life together, as a family of four. 

Epilogue

Lisa had been found guilty of child abuse, and sentenced to four years in prison. Her parental rights were stripped, and after being released from prison, had disappeared. When Kevin was given permanent custody of Oliver, he changed Oliver’s name to Oliver Thomas Richardson. Oliver grew up with his father, stepmother, and his three younger siblings, and never saw his biological mother again, and he was just fine with that. After three years as a family, Oliver asked Kristin to adopt him, and become his mother. Kristin swept her son into a hug, with tears pouring down her face, told Oliver that he had always been her son. Kevin and Kristin worked long and hard with Oliver to help him work through what his biological mother had done to him, and Oliver grew up to be a well-adjusted boy, if a little cautious in new situations. They went on to have two more children after Aubree, and were content to settle down and raise their family.  Life was grand for the Richardson family, and they couldn’t wait to see what life had in store for them as time went on. 


End file.
